


A Story Of A Ender Named Dj...

by Djcool111323



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Army, Ender - Freeform, Magic, OC, PTSD, War, idk any more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djcool111323/pseuds/Djcool111323
Summary: Dj... Dj Ender a cold heartless ender... She was born to fight and when she escaped the end she turned to find people like her. She runs across some people and groups with them till the end of the war or so she thought!





	A Story Of A Ender Named Dj...

Dj's Pov (it will all ways be this)

It was cold in the end just how I liked it how we all liked it. The queen said that the war was getting worst and all able enders should fight. I sure as hell did I fought and fought till my body hurt and bled. The nether thought they could just come in to are land and take over well they don't have magic we do. Now I Dj Blood Ender sit here in the fricken hospital waiting for my wounds to heal luckily I heal quickly I want OUT of this god forsaken place! The end was no longer my home... All I wanted to do was leave this place. I got up slowly and ran. All I did was run I ran to what I knew has the Hell Portal. The people named it that because every human that came though killed us like we were cattle! I jumped and was thrown in to the overworld. I was in pain from the sun but it was going down luckily for me I would be fine. I was a rare ender water didn't bother me like it did lower enders but my magic was also VERY strong. So strong I couldn't control it I remember killing so many of the nethers people.


End file.
